Siesta
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Kid y Black Star son pareja, pero nadie más lo sabe ¿como se enterara el padre de Kid? Yaoi KidStar
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, ya que el primer yaoi que publique aqui tuvo algo de éxito, según yo, decidí hacer otro, por su puesto tambien es KidStar**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo esta historia rara (?**

* * *

><p>Shinigami-sama era un hombre ocupado, sin embargo, siempre se daba un momento en el dia para platicar o almenos ver a su querido hijo.<p>

Ese dia no seria la excepción.

Eran las 8:40 am, sin duda su hijo ya estaria despierto y arreglando la "simetria" de la gran mansión, o tal ves discutiendo con las gemelas para que usaran algo simetrico.

Se asomo a su espejo y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Kid aun dormido y aun más extraño era la silueta que se dibujaba tras de el.

Cabello azul, moreno y un inconfundible tatuaje de estrella en su hombro derecho. ¿Que rayos hacia Black Star en cama de su hijo?

El peliazul tenia sus brazos alrededor de Kid y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Kid tambien tenia una sonrisa, pero era distinta, era la sonrisa que Shinigami-sama solo habia visto cuando, de pequeño, le cumplia su capricho más grande.

Era una imagen alegre, extraña y pacifica, llena de ternura. El joven shinigami aun dormido se dio la vuelta sin salir del agarre de Black Star y escondió su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

Shinigami-sama se quedo viendo curioso como al despertar Black Star le daba un dulce beso en la frente a su hijo, el cual también despertó lentamente. Ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de que eran atentamente observados.

-Buenos dias Kiddo

-Buenos dias, Black Star- ambos se sentaron en la cama y en ese momento...

Shinigami-sama dejo de ver, decidió que los dejaría pasar el rato en paz, aunque después Black Star y Kid tendrían que explicar bastantes cosas.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Cuando Spirit decia que mataria al sujeto que le pusiera una mano encima a su hija se refería solo a una golpiza, pero parecía que Shinigami-sama lo decia bastante enserio

-L-le juro que no le...

-SHINIGAMI-CHOP!

-AUCH!

-Padre!No hicimos nada anoche! Lo juro!

Sin duda alguna, Kid debería pensárselo dos veces antes de invitar a Black Star a dormir a su casa de nuevo y Black antes de aceptar.

* * *

><p><strong>rara? inentendible?<strong>

**aun asi merece review ¿no?**


	2. Chapter 2

A Shinigami-sama aun no le entraba en la cabeza que su hijo estuviera saliendo con _ese _chico.

Ya se habia hecho a la idea de que veria a su pequeño salir con chicos y no con chicas desde que Kid había empezado con el asunto de la simetria, alegando incluso que las relaciones Chico+Chica eran asimetricas y que él no se casaria ni tendria novia jamas.

Claro, lo dijo a sus ocho años. Ahora con diecisiete la cosa había cambiado un poco.

Death The Kid tenia pareja, un chico de Shibusen, Shinigami-sama no tenia inconveniente con eso, el problema era que el chico con el que estaba Kid era ni más ni menos que el escandaloso Black Star. Eso lo preocupaba, ese chico era un irresponsable, molesto, torpe y poco eficiente en la recolección de almas, pero sobre todo era bastante distraído.

Shinigami-sama ya no podia ocultárselo más a su hijo, además, tal vez el pudiera hacer a Black Star entender la cosa.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

-Death The Kid y Black Star, tienen que ir al Death Room

-¿Ahora que hiciste idiota?- pregunto Kid al chico que estaba a su lado

-Yo no hice nada! Ademas tu padre ahora nos llama por cualquier tonteria!

-Eso es TU culpa! Te dije que me dejaras hablar y metiste la pata!

Siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar al Death Room. La ultima vez que habían estado ahí por algo "serio" fue cuando Shinigami-sama había descubierto su relacion y casi deja inconciente a Black Star despues de tantos shinigami-chop que le dio, despues de eso los llamaba casi todos los dias con algun pretexto ridiculo.

-¿Qué sucede, padre?

-Holi holi, Kiddo, solo queria hablar contigo y con Black Star-kun

-Vaya al grano ¿quiere?

Shinigami-sama le solto un golpe en la cabeza al peliazul

-Black Star! Tu sobre todo deberías poner atención!, esto es muy importante

-Ok, ok

-Bien ¿en qué iba? A si... Kid ¿Tu y Black Star no han... bueno ...hecho eso?

Hizo un ademan que dejo muy claro a que se refería y las mejillas de su hijo se tornaron rojo intenso

-N-no, ademas no deberias preguntar algo asi

-Ok,entonces aun estoy a tiempo. Aqui esta lo importante Black Star asi que pon atención.- El ninja volteo a verlo aburrido -Veras Kid, ya que eres un shinigami sabes que no eres igual a otros chicos en muchos sentidos ¿cierto?

-Lo se padre

-Pues sere directo, si no tienen cuidado al hacer "eso" podrian terminar convirtiéndome en abuelo

Ambos adolescentes lo miraron confundidos

-¿Q-qué quieres decir padre?

-Si tu eres el sumiso puede ser que terminen teniendo un bebé- ok, ahora había sido demasiado directo

Kid se volvió de piedra y Black Star se le acerco con una mirada de obvia confusión

-E-eso es imposible ¿no? Kid y yo somos hombres no puede suceder algo asi

-Kid es un shinigami, así que si es posible

-P-pero... q-que demo...

El shinigami menor apenas podia procesar las palabras de su padre y lo unico que sonaba en su cabeza era "Nunca tendre sexo en mi vida". Black Star lo sostuvo antes de que se desvaneciera, Shinigami-sama los miro mientras el peliazul subía a su espalda al ojiambar

-Aunque pensándolo bien...- Black lo miro esperanzado de que todo hubiera sido una confusión -Creo que no me molestaría cuidar de un nieto.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Kid dormia plácidamente con Black Star a su lado. Eso ya era costumbre, se suponia que las unicas enteradas de su relacion eran Liz y Tsubaki, haci que no hacian preguntas incomodas al ver a su técnico salir por la noche o al otro entrar.

No habia nada que le gustara más al ninja que eso, pero ahora era un verdadero martirio, Kid paso de estar balbuceando idioteces casi inconsiente a dormir pegado al cuerpo de su pareja, y mientras este acariciaba su cabello negro intentando distraerse las palabras del shinigami mayor seguian resonando en su cabeza.

Sin duda, seria una noche larga para Black Star

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, mi idea era hacer un solo capitulo, pero algo me dijo ¡Tienes que escribir algo más! así que puse esta rareza que solo a mi se me hubiera podido ocurrir<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien ¡aquí otro capitulo! **

**Espero que les guste y no, ****_LucyViEvans, _****no creo poder poner lemmon aquí, existe riesgo de mpreg y Kid es demasiado joven para tener pancita xD**

**Pero tal vez en otro ya ponga yaoi hard x3**

**Ligero SoMa**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Seguia resentido.<p>

No había querido dejar que Black Star lo tocara desde ese día. Él le decía que seguro solo era un chantaje de su padre para "cuidar" a su hijito, pero sea como sea...

-Soy demasiado joven para cuidar de un bebé

-Vamos Kid, ¿no te creeras eso, o si?

-Oh, si me lo creo, así que mejor da dos pasos hacia atrás

-Kiddo~ por favor- rogo poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia abrazando al azabache -Solo. Un. Beso

Atrapo los labios de Kid en un dulce beso al cual el shinigami ni supo hacer frente, solo siguió los movimientos de los labios de Black Star y poco a poco se encontró a si mismo correspondiendo al beso con desesperación.

Estaban en la sala de la gran mansión de Kid.

Black Star lo tumbo sobre el sofá y comenzó a desabrocharle el saco.

-nngh... detente- pidió el ojiambar intentando detener sus manos, pero el peliazul solo se soltó y con una sonrisa maliciosa siguió colando sus manos por entre las prendas de Kid. Comenzó a pasear con sus dedos sobre el abdomen y el pecho palido del shinigami hasta detenerse sobre sus rosados pezones y comenzar a pellizcarlos -Ahh... n-no sigas

-¿Porqué? Te esta gustando

Comenzó a bajar al cuello de su pareja, dejando marcas rojas en lugares completamente visibles, dispuesto a que todo el mundo supiera quien era el dueño de Kid.

-¡Verdad que es lindo este vestido, Patty!

-Si, a Kiddo-kun también le va a gustar por ser simétrico

Las voces de las armas del hijo de Shinigami-sama se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta y los dos amantes se congelaron en su sitio al escuchar como entraban.

-Hey Kid, mira lo que he com...- Liz se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y un sonrojo enorme cubrió sus mejillas -Oh... l-lo siento... ¡PATTY, NOS LARGAMOS DE NUEVO!

Salio corriendo de la mansión con su hermana a rastras, la menor solo reía descontrolada mientras señalaba a la sala. Su grito se escucho por toda la mansión.

-¡KID Y BLACK STAR HACIENDO COSAS PERVERTIDAS! KYAJAJAJA

El azabache empujo a su pareja, quitándoselo de encima y abrochando apurado su camisa

-T-te dije que me soltaras

Sacó al peliazul a empujones y se encerró en su simétrica habitación, pensando que seria mejor quedarse ahí metido hasta que los cerdos volaran.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

San Valentín, fecha hermosa llena de chocolates, rosas y parejas felices, todas menos una. ¿Acaso la vida odiaba a esos cuatro?...

_-"¡Mierda!"- _pensó Soul buscando desesperado algo en su habitación, el collar que le regalaría a su amiga, técnica y novia, Maka, la cual esperaba sentada en la mesa a que el albino saliera.

-¿Soul? ¿Esta todo bien?

-espérame Maka- salió corriendo apresurado, recordando que lo había dejado con Kid cuando se lo había mostrado

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

_-Veinte dólares si se quedan con Tsubaki_

_-Treinta y es trato- no le quedo de otra más que sacar el dinero de su billetera_

_-No lo dejen venir hasta que te llame_

En ese momento se acerco a su celular y marco a Liz...

-¡Todo listo!- ...y colgó, se volteo a admirar su trabajo

Cena romántica (cocinada por Tsubaki): Listo!

Habitación arreglada y "simétrica": Listo!

Ganas de componer las cosas con su novio: Listo!

Solo faltaba que llegara el novio.

Lo espero con las luces apagadas en el comedor y cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, encendió unas velas y salio a interceptarlo. Antes de que Kid pudiera encender la luz, se puso tras él y le tapo los ojos

-Adivina quien soy

-Black Star ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tú solo camina ¿Ok?

El azabache se dejo guiar hasta su comedor y se quedo algo sorprendido al ver que su gran mesa había sido remplazada, quien sabe como, por una pequeña mesa redonda negra con dos platos de espagueti encima y un lindo, y simétrico, candelero en medio

-Lo prepare para ti ¿Te gusta?- pregunto el peliazul, por culpa de las recientes peleas se habían distanciado un poco y sabia que Kid esperaba que él diera el primer paso para una reconciliación

-Es... muy lindo de tu parte- ¿Quién pensaba que Black Star podría ser tan romántico?

Luego de una linda cena que termino con un poco del pastel de chocolate que más le gustaba a Kid, Black Star saco su "truco"

Vino tinto.

Al principio el ojiambar se negaba, sabia lo rápido que se embriagaba, pero termino cediendo ante la insistencia de su pareja y luego de haber bebido, ambos, de más, se encontraban serpenteando hacia la recamara entre apasionados besos y caricias. Black Star comenzó a desvestir a Kid al tiempo que seguía besándole apasionadamente. El shinigami no se quedaría atrás y, ya sea por el alcohol o la calentura del momento, le quito la playera a el ninja a una velocidad asombrosa; Black Star comenzaba a quitarle el pantalón cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente

-¡Kid! Necesito el collar que... oh mierda...

Los tres se quedaron congelados, Soul casi desfallecido por la impresión de encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos a punto de hacer "eso", Kid abrazado al cuello de Black Star, viendo asustado al albino, y el ninja con la mano en el trasero de Kid por sobre la ropa interior de este.

En ese momento se unió a la peculiar escena Maka, que había seguido preocupada a Soul

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- se detuvo junto al pianista y le dijo en un susurro -Soul Evans, me debes diez dólares

Ambos retrocedieron lentamente y cerraron la puerta antes de escuchar a Kid gritar

-SUELTAME CABRÓN- y oir el sonido de un cuerpo estrellándose contra el piso, seguramente Black Star

**o+o+o+o+o+o**

A la mañana siguiente solo se dedicaron una sonrisa nerviosa los cuatro antes de fingir no haber visto nada.

Una de dos: O tenían una suerte pésima ó el catorce de Febrero no era para ellos

Aunque para el caso, venían siendo lo mismo

* * *

><p><strong>Y con este final bizarro termina la historia, originalmente no estaba planeado el SoMa pero necesitaba una excusa para meter a Soul al cuarto de Kid.<strong>

**Feliz catorce de febrero gente!**


End file.
